


Camera Ready

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [179]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wants to make a sex tape, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s01e17 Hell House, Humor, M/M, mentions of ghost hunters I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam suggests filming their ghostly encounters. Dean has another idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 17 Hell House

"I never liked those ghost hunter shows. It's just all bull shit."

"When have you had the time to watch ghost hunter shows?"

"Hey,  when you fall asleep, I party hard. Anyway, all those shows are lies. They either fake it by putting in some shadowy figure after they film it or it's just some animal or something. I've only heard of one case where a ghost was actually caught on film."

"That happened?"

"Yeah. Couple of kids went in a house and filmed a ghost attack one of their friends. They sold it to TMZ but a few hunters found it and took it down."

"Wow. We could totally do that."

"What?"

"We do ghosts. That's like, our job description. We could find a poltergeist, get a camera, and film us burning the-"

"Holy shit, are you insane?"

"We could get a lot of money for-"

"Yeah, we'd get hella rich, but it would scare the shit out of every civilian on the planet. And we'd turn into douche bags, and we don't want to be Ed and Harry."

"But Deeeean-"

"Besides, I bet we could make a lot more with sex tapes."

"...W-wha-"

"It be pretty hot, you on your back, moaning like a little bitch for me..."

"Jesus Dean..."

"You should get the camera ready."


End file.
